


Summer Camp au for @magickfluffy

by scarheadedferret



Series: While I'm At Camp Masterlist [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarheadedferret/pseuds/scarheadedferret
Summary: some summer camp boys who think they hate each other but really theyre just crushing really hard. Thank you for the prompt @magickfluffy <3<3(All rights go to J.K Rowling and the Harry Potter people)





	Summer Camp au for @magickfluffy

On the third day of camp Harry decided that there was only one thing- well really one person- he hated about camp. Draco sodding Malfoy.

 

The blond haired asshole was Harry’s age, and therefore in his cabin. And Harry loathed him. His shampoos and conditioners always hogged up the small shelf in the shower, and his hoard of clothes took up to much space in the large cubby they all shared.

 

“Harry, I think you’re overthinking this,” Hermione chided him. They were sat on a large boulder near the lake, it being such a nice day out, the head staff had allowed everyone to eat their lunch outside. 

 

“ _ You _ don’t have to share a cabin with him, ‘mione” Ron pointed an accusing finger at her, “He’s a nightmare,”

 

“He always acts like everyone else is below him, and why does he have to make his hair and clothes  _ so  _ perfect  _ all _ the time,” Harry crossed his arms as he glared at one pebble in particular, not noticing the glance his two best friends exchanged.

 

***

That night at campfire, Ron made sure that everyone in their cabin, except for Harry and Draco knew of The Plan.

 

The Plan has been brilliantly executed into several phases:

 

_ Phase One: Get the idiots to somewhat realize their crush on each other: Theo and Blaise will talk to Draco, Ron and Neville to Harry _

 

_ Phase Two: have our cabin sit in  _ _ just _ _ the right order on the logs at campfire tonight so that Harry and Draco  _ _ have _ _ to sit next to each other.  _

 

_ Phase Three: ~~Neville~~ Blaise will casually mention Draco’s crush on Harry loudly at said campfire _

 

_ Phase Four: When we get sticks for the fire, everyone take a job, leaving d + h alone together on a log  _

 

_ Phase Five: look away as they hopefully swoon and snog each other  _ **_:( gross_ ** _?? you literally made this plan Weasley  _ **_its still gross theo!!_ **

 

_ *** _

“I swear, Potter  _ deliberately  _ shoved me on the docks during swim,” Draco ranted to Blaise, as they sat on the porch of their cabin. Blaise was glad that it was getting dark, so he could roll his eyes in peace, hopefully this plan would work. “And why does Potter have to be so good at swimming? I bet he was just trying to show off,” Draco grumbled. 

 

“Watching Potter a lot now, are you?” Blaise smirked and Draco scoffed but blushed.

 

“Fuck no, if anything  _ he  _ would be watching  _ me, _ ” Draco huffed.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Blaise said absently, he hoped that what he was about to say would make Draco just admit it, “I think he’s gonna ask Ginny Weasley to the dance on friday,” Blaise smirked as Draco’s expression dropped for just a second.  _ Success.  _

 

“Why would he ask  _ her?”  _

 

“Why? Do you want him to ask  _ you?”  _ Draco spluttered and blushed. 

 

“Obviously not, there must be something wrong with your head,” Draco glared at his feet.

 

“Or… you just have a crush on Harry,” Blaise said boredly, studying the nail of his fore finger. Draco scoffed again and Blaise sighed. “It’s ok if you do, I think Harry happens to like you as well, from what I’ve heard,” Draco’s head snapped up and he stared at Blaise in shock for a moment.

“Ok let’s say, theoretically, I  _ do  _ have a crush on Potter, I don’t think he would ever like me back Blaise, _you_ said he was asking the Weaslette to the dance anyway”

 

“Whatever you say, Malf-boy” 

 

***

 

“Harry, bear with me for a moment” Hermione stopped him mid rant, “have you ever considered that maybe… you just have a crush on him?” Harry gaped at her.

 

“What? No! That’s ridiculous, that’s-” Harry sighed.

 

“Mate, you  _ have  _ been talking about him nonstop for the past couple days,” Ron added. The trio was sat on the bleachers at the outdoor basketball courts, watching a couple of kids play a miniature game. 

 

“But we  _ hate  _ each other,” Harry said.

 

“That’s what you  _ think,”  _ Hermione smiled to herself as Harry blushed and looked at her in shock.

 

“W-what you mean he  _ doesn’t  _ hate me?” Harry looked between the pair to find them smiling at him. Ron grinned cheekily and shrugged, dodging as Harry picked a rock up from the ground and chucked it at him.

 

***

Harry was cursed, utterly  _ doomed. _ Because only hours after he realized he liked Malfoy, he was sitting right next to him. Their legs, arms and hips all pressed right against each other. The log that sat all 12 boys in their cabin was too small for either of them to move. Harry was glad they hadn’t lit the fire yet, less let Malfoy see the heat on his cheeks and neck.

 

The way Ron and everyone else had scrambled to sit down seemed slightly strange to him. But perhaps they were just tired from the long walk it took to reach the campfire from the grounds. 

 

Several minutes later, once the entire camp reached the fire pit and were accounted for, the counselors started to call off kids to get firewood.  _ Something  _ must have been going on, because no one wanted to collect wood,  _ ever _ , it was dark and cold and the sticks they needed for the fire were heavy. Yet, almost everyone in his cabin left to do so. Everyone except him and Draco fucking Malfoy.

 

Blaise stayed back a bit, and he smiled devilishly at the pair before whisper shouting:

 

“Draco, now’s your chance! Tell him how you like him!” And then Blaise was gone. And Harry and Draco were both staring at each other, horrified.

 

“You- you  _ like  _ me?” Harry asked, brows furrowed in confusion.  _ But he hates me.  _ Hermione’s words from beforehand flashed through his mind.  _ That’s what you think. _

 

“Blaise was just kidding, he-” Even in the dark, Harry could see that Draco’s pale face was tinged red with a blush, and he stared at his feet as he spoke. But Harry cut him off.

 

“I- If he _was_ telling the truth-” Harry cursed himself and attempted to work up some courage. “I like you too,” he whispered slowly, uttering a slight gasp from Draco. 

 

Harry looked up and was met with widened, bright grey eyes. Eyes that he had taught himself to loathe, but couldn’t help admire the way the light from the moon caught in them. 

 

“You-you hate me,” Draco whispered.

 

“That’s what you think,” Harry repeated his friend’s words, not breaking eye contact.

 

Draco stared at him for a moment, before his eyes glanced around them once, and he leaned in, pecking Harry on the mouth lightly. It was such a short kiss, but it made Harry blush all the same. Harry laughed breathlessly in wonder, and smiled as he felt Draco take his hand in his own.

 

“Well at least they’re not snogging,” Harry started as he heard Theo come up behind them.

 

“Glad you’ve finally sorted things out mate,” Ron grinned and patted him on the shoulder. Harry smiled awkwardly, and if he gripped Draco’s hand a bit tighter in comfort, the blond didn’t make any comment.


End file.
